


It just happens - you fall inlove

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Cutting, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love, Scars, Touching, babyboy, love you no matter what, master Tim - Freeform, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery





	It just happens - you fall inlove

"What's this, my love?" He asks with a voice full concern.

You know what he's refering to and you feel a slight case of panic in your chest.  
That part of you life is not something you easily discuss and find it hard to be open with. You never know what to say or how to say it. You don't want peoples sympathetic eyes.  
You have managed to hide it from him for quite some time, and silently you thank heavens that all the times you had been intimate before, you had been either really intoxicated or you had insisted on keeping the bedroom dark. So afraid of showing him your true body. So afraid he would reject you. But you guess it's only fair he finds out sooner than later.  
He gently touches your thighs and looks at you like you are about to break into pieces.

You sit up on your elbows and bite your lip, feeling like you've done something wrong and should be ashamed.

"I've...not been so nice to myself...when I was younger..."

His look is full of fear and his hand hasn't moved from your legs.

"Did you do this to yourself...?" He says genuinely shocked.

"It's been ages since the last time, but yes..."

He sits up in the bed.

"Why..?"

You shift, feeling somewhat uncomfortable and lick your lips.

"Look, it's no big deal now, it's alright, don't worry" You say while trying to sound cheerful and not freak him out more.

He touches your legs and traces the scars with his fingers, some of them are raised, some are light red and pink, but most of them are white and healed now. Like a piece of history on your body that only you have knowledge of.

"It's just that I hated myself and I was so depressed I actually wanted to die...I tried to..."

He flinches at your words, not prepared for them at all. He just looks at you with a sadness you've never seen before, it's like he himself is breaking into pieces. You reach to touch his face and his eyes start tearing up.

"That is so unbelievable horrible" He says with a voice that doesn't really hold.

"Aaww baby!" You exclaim and throw your arms around him "it's alright now, it's ok"

You embrace him tight and lay down on the bed again, his head rests on your chest and you hold him close to you. He sniffles and you feel tears on your skin.

"I cant believe you would do that to yourself" He says and hugs you close.

Your hand strokes his hair and softly kisses his forehead.

"You are so precious to me, I love you so much and I can't believe I've never noticed it before, I can't believe you would hide this from me"

"Baby, that's all in the past now, way back. And things have changed, honestly" You try to explain and he holds you tighter, doesn't want to let go of you.

 

You lie quiet for a while. Tim is listening to your heartbeats and massages your palm with the pad of his thumb. This is not how you pictured this would go, but you're glad he knows cause hiding it was not something you enjoyed. You hug him to you and inhale his scent, and in that moment you feel nothing but love for him. He didn't reject you. He didn't think you're damaged and he still finds you beautiful.


End file.
